


The Scent of Memory

by Merfilly



Category: Mars Series - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Carter remembers things</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Memory

There are many things of his home world that occasionally cross his mind. His nephew, for one. Mint juleps, for another.

Today, the wind is blowing just right to stroke across his skin in a gentle caress that reminds him of Virginian summers.

And his mind fills in the missing pieces, when he closes his eyes. The kiss of a sun that much closer to the world, yet shielded by a thicker atmosphere, the sounds of children laughing and dogs barking, and the scent…

He misses that. The smell of magnolias and wisteria and the lush green grass. But the one smell that strikes sharpest…the one his mind gives him now overlaid on top of it all, is that of honeysuckle.

Its gentle sweetness coaxes memories of summers long gone…just before he feels his princess step into his arms.

A deep inhalation, and her scent refreshes his connection to this world. No matter how he misses those things…home is here. He doesn't ever wish to live on Earth again, not with all Barsoom has given him, settling his spirit. That, he knows, is why he can reminisce, and not once feel a pang of sadness about it.


End file.
